Dying Fanfiction
by Tenken no Miko
Summary: This should be G, if I hadn't used all those naughty words that I did. Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei (sort of; he doesn't talk much anyways) discuss the sad condition of most of today's fanfiction.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yuu Yuu Hakusho, RK, Inuyasha, or anything else I don't own.  
  
This is being reposted because it was sort of screwed up earlier; the apostrophes and quotations didn't show. Unfortunately, I have absolutely no idea how to make indents show up, so readers will just have to deal with it. Sorry.  
  
A/N: I'm really pissed about how many crappy Inuyasha, Yuu Yuu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, and some non-anime fan fiction there are, so I decided to say something about it through this fanfic. The "Kenshin dying of SARS" part to Mrs. Sonia Lai, husband of various pink lemonade bottles and a coke bottle (the player!) and resident expert in perverse poetry and being pure stupid. This idea is not purely original; people have written stories like this for a while, but it hasn't seemed to be helping, so I am bringing the subject up again, in hopes it will actually improve the writing here. One more thing, I am not saying my writing is better than all you shitty writers out there, because it may not be. The difference is that I'm actually taking care to use correct grammar and spelling (though I still miss some mistakes) while others aren't. I shall apologize for any mistakes neither spellcheck nor I caught. Enough of this whining, I'll shut up and get on with the fic.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
He scrolled down the list of Yuu Yuu Hakusho fan fiction and found himself terribly annoyed.  
  
Summary: YOUR adventure with Kurama! You and Kurama have fallen hopelessly in love with each other, but someone is out to get Youko, and the two of you are plunged into a tangled web of horror. Review  
  
Summary: You and Hiei have always been the best of friends, but he had to leave, and you haven't seen each other in six years! Now there is a new enemy against the Reikai Tantei, and fate throws you two together. While struggling to defeat this newfound evil, Hiei opens up to you, and slowly but surely, you begin feel something for each other. R&R.  
  
Summary: Choose your own adventure! There is a new mission for the Reikai Tantei, and Koenma ordered you to help them. You get to choose between Hiei and Kurama! Review!  
  
Summary: There's a new girl at Kurama's school that Hiei accidentally met one day. Her eyes of deep violet, filled with unmistakable pain, capture his attention and his fascination soon turns to awe at her skills, then to love. Hiei/OC and Kurama/Botan.  
  
Summary: THIS IS NOT A FANFICTION! I cant find a place to post my story so Im just posting it here. A girl named Kate has always been considered worse than her older sister because shes a tomboy. So she sets out to find a place for herself and falls in love. Read and review.  
  
Summary: botan looses her memory and kurama is there to help they falll in lurve plz review this is my first story and I suk at sumarrys  
  
Summary: ThErE's A nEw ToUrNaMeNt aNd ThE rEiKaI tAnTeI aRe GoInG tO jOiN. WhAt NeW pPl ArE tHeY gOiNg To MeEt? WhAt'S tHiS? KuRaMa FoUnD a NeW gRl? ReViEw.  
  
Summary: Me and three friends go to the YYH world one day and fall in love with four hot guys. Me/ Kurama, Sakura/ Hiei, Erica/Yusuke, and Diana/OC.  
  
Summary: Yusuke and Co. receive a mission to Hogwarts and protect Harry, Hermione, and Ron and keep them from the clutches of Voldemort. HP and YYH xover. Yusuke/Keiko Yukina/Kuwabara Kurama/Botan Ron/Hermione Harry/Ginny Hiei/me  
  
He clicked and looked to another section. This time it was Inuyasha.  
  
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome finally admit their feelings of love. So do Sango and Miroku. Now Naraku wants to use that against them. Will their love survive the ordeal he has set up for them? R&R kag/inu and mir/san  
  
Summary: kagome's a prep and inuyasha's a punk. they hate each other but then they start to fall in love. read and review. Kag/inu  
  
Summary: kagome has had enough of Inuyasha running off with Kikyou, so she and shippou run away. Then sesshoumaru finds them and takes them in. Kag/Sess and shippou/rin  
  
Summary: IY/ YYH crossover. Inuyasha keeps on loving kikyou and kagome has had enough of that! She meets up with the Reikai Tantei and they need her help. She accepts and they battle against powerful forces of evil. Kag/kurama 4 ever! Read and Review. Summary: I suck at summaries. Songfic to Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne. Kag/Inu Modified. R&R.  
  
Summary: Romeo and Juliet parody. Inuyasha and Kagome love each other but their families hate each other. What will they do?  
  
Summary: We're watching Inuyasha on TV one day and the Inu-tachi get transported into our living room! Me/Inu, Kag/Sess, Mir/San. Kikyo-bashing!  
  
Summary: Pure INSANITY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Summary: Everyone gets drunk and chaos ensues! In drunken stupor, Inu tells Kagome that he loves her.  
  
Summary: Pointless fluff. Kagome and Inuyasha meet one starry night under a sakura blossom tree and he tells her in detail about his past.  
  
Summary: Inuyasha takes advantage of Kagome's love for him and rapes her. Betrayed, alone, and angry, Kagome searches out to take revenge. Sesshoumaru finds her, and heals her heart, while finding her own.  
  
Summary: Inu/Kag. Review. Summary inside.  
  
Now even more annoyed, Kurama tried to find better fiction to satisfy his extremely bored soul by looking to the Rurouni Kenshin section.  
  
Summary: Kaoru is a punk and Kenshin's a prep. Will they fall for each other?  
  
Summary: Misao/Aoshi fluff  
  
Summary: It's tomoe's birthday and kenshin keeps thinking about her. Kaoru is sad and runs away. Now kenshin has to fiind her.  
  
Summary: AU Kaoru is a nurse at the local hospital and Kenshin is a patient dying of SARS. They soon fall for each other, but how will their love survive when Kenshin is going to be six feet under in two weeks at most?  
  
Summary: This is the story of Kenshin and Kaoru's daughter, Himura Sakura. Pre-Seisouhen. Sagara Souzou is constantly vying for her affections, and after a while, she finds herself giving in and even returning his love. However, the deep fear that he's only playing haunts her mind every second of the day.  
  
Summary: Kenshin becomes a teacher and on the first day, a beautiful, spirited girl catches his eye. Pretty soon, they proclaim their love for each other. How is their love going to thrive in secrecy and fear that their secret will be discovered, and if it does, what is the pressure of society's disapproval and Kenshin's inevitable unemployment going to do to it?  
  
Hiei peered over Kurama's shoulder. " What is that, fox?" He scrolled back up and read the list from there, his eyes widening in surprise, then darkening in anger.  
  
" Calm down, Hiei, it's fanfiction gone wrong. I remember a time where people bothered to use good language in summaries and didn't use cliché plotlines constantly though. Those days are over."  
  
" There are still some good ones," Keiko said optimistically. " Not all of them are as you describe them."  
  
" But the rest suck more than Kuwabara's, and that's saying something," interjected Yusuke.  
  
" What do you mean?!?!?! Your writing stinks worse than all seven hells put together, you fucking bastard!"  
  
" It does not! I got a 8% last time and you only got 7.8%!"  
  
" It's only a fucking .2% lower than yours!" " Talk to my FIST!" The two boys started brawling right there in Yusuke's room. Glaring at them, Keiko stomped over and slapped the two of them monstrously hard on their cheeks.  
  
" THIS IS KURAMA'S ROOM AND YOU TWO HAD BETTER BEHAVE YOURSEL BETTER!!!!!!!!!" Kurama could swear that there was a dark aura around Keiko, cackling with energy. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara cringed and immediately began apologizing to Kurama and Keiko, living in fear of another deathly slap.  
  
Hiei spoke suddenly. " Why do those ningen grovel for these 'reviews' when they don't even try to improve and can't take constructive criticism?" Everyone gaped at Hiei; he had said such a long sentence! " Wow, the midget can speak!" Kuwabara exclaimed, due to a little stupidity on his part. Only his love for Yukina kept his from slashing Kuwabaka apart with his katana now. But, his love for Yukina overpowered that urge and Hiei settled for a low growl and menacing glare.  
  
Kurama answered Hiei's question. " I think they just want to be reassured that they are not as.bad at their writing."  
  
Yusuke snorted, " But they damn well do stink!"  
  
This time, Keiko could not slap him for insensitivity, for she agreed. " They really need to think things over. A lot."  
  
" It's funny; fan fiction is getting less and less to be about the characters and more and more about the authors themselves."  
  
" Yes, I've even seen a Dating Service type thing once that offered to put a person on a date with an existing character."  
  
Everyone shuddered, even Hiei, at the thought of being put on a date with a fangirl or fanguy. There had been sightings of rabid ones, and, if they were anything like what poor Shuuichi had to endure each day, gods save them all.  
  
" We can always hope that they will someday regain their individuality and sense of reality." Suggested the forever-sensible Kurama.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hn."  
  
" I'm all for it!"  
  
" Whatever."  
  
Koenma then materialized before them. " I have another mission for you guys."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Ugh. I'm disgusted with myself.this story is boring, and then I go on complaining about others'. Must stop being so damn hypocritical.. 


End file.
